Entei
Entei '''(エンテイ) is a wolf who gained magic through an old bonding ceremony performed by Zeno Turner. Ever since Entei saved Zeno's life and vice versa, you will hardly see one without the other somewhere close by. Due to the property of the incomplete spell, Zeno gained the ability to speak and cast spells just like his partner. Appearance Entei is your average baby white wolf. He stands at about roughly 28 centimeters tall, big enough to ride on Zeno's head, and weighs about 5 kg, light enough for Zeno to toss him if needed. Due to absorbing Zeno's magic, Entei possess the ability to grow in size, but this process is not complete nor has it been tested properly. Personality Entei is a wolf, who has been fused with magic from his partner Zeno after a near death experience. Despite this, Entei has a surprisingly easygoing nature and isn't as mean as many people would suspect a wolf to be. He has the ability to speak and sure as hell isn't afraid to speak his mind, much to Zeno cringing. He can be quite snarky and rude to people sine he doesn't really care for his public image. Since he is still a baby wolf, he has been pegged as 'cute and cuddly' by many females. Entei is still a wolf, which many people don't seem to remember despite his small size. His feral mindset can be switch on and off, much to his convenience and he can be quite perverted when women seem to want to hug him into their chests. Due to the bonding ceremony with Zeno, Entei is capable of complex thinking like a normal person. He can learn things faster than a normal person and can retain it. Due to this, Zeno believes Entei has a photographic memory. This has not been put to the test and is purely a thought. When the time calls for it though, Entei can be a fierce combatant in battle utilizing his small size with his high speed to be a tough target to catch, Entei also argues with Zeno a lot, which he says is to 'keep show the love he has for him'. History Not much is known about Entei's early life before saving Zeno. Entei was passing along in a forest when he spotted a boy being attacked by a Vulcan. Not really caring for right or wrong, Entei lunged towards the Vulcan and a fight insured. Luckily for Entei, he had the early jump and was able to cause more damage towards the monster and was able to take it down. Unfortunately, he had a taken a bad hit from it and was sent flying into a tree and a branch broke off his ribs. Both the Vulcan and Entei were having severe blood loss and Zeno took notice of it. He ran up towards the bleeding wolf and tried to thinking quickly to save his savior. Not having any other options, Zeno preforms what he thinks at the time is a healing spell, which actually placed his magic into Entei's body and forced it to heal. Zeno felt the effects almost immediately when he gained his ears and tail, while it took a full day fro Entei to recover. Once he woke up, realized his new found abilities as well. Entei and Zeno both decided to see more of the world on there own, so with the ok from Zeno's father, the duo headed out into the world on there own, so that they could found a new home. Magic & Abilities Due to the bonding ceremony preformed by Zeno, Entei received magic powers and the ability to think and speak like a normal person. En '''Human/Wolf Hybrid Psychology: '''Entei is made to survive in the wild, and due to his thinking process increased, he is very perceptive and can utilize both portions of his biology to out live any normal animal. His is rumored to have a photographic memory but this hasn't been proven yet. '''Enhanced Senses: '''Due to being a wolf, Entei has enhanced smelling, hearing and eye sight. '''Zeno Copying: '''Entei has the ability to transform his body, but only into that of Zeno due to their bond. His voice remains the same so anyone could tell them apart if both of them speak together. In this state, Entei can copy Zeno's spells in a human version of them. '''Fusion Medium: '''Entei is the medium for Zeno to activate Heaven Fusion and lets Zeno utlizes the full fury of Heavenly Body Magic. '''Comet: '''Zeno and/or Entei dashing towards the opponent, surrounded by a golden aura, using there bodies as battering rams. (Weaken version of Meteor) '''Comet Shards: Zeno and/or Entei create a comet of energy which shatters and sends golden shards hurling towards the targets. (Weaken version of Heavenly Arrow)